


Пять раз, когда Лестрейд утешал других, и один, когда утешали его самого

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Пять раз, когда Лестрейд утешал других, и один, когда утешали его самого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Lestrade Gave Comfort and 1 Time It Was Given to Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160518) by [lucybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybun/pseuds/lucybun). 



1.  
Он сидел за своим столом и напрягал глаза, таращась в компьютерный экран и пытаясь наверстать запущенную бумажную работу, когда в кабинет ворвалась Донован. Быстро обойдя все окна и закрыв жалюзи, она разразилась рыданиями.  
На самом деле он этого ожидал. Такие вещи никогда не срабатывают. Никогда. Это что-то вроде закона джунглей: нельзя вступать в романтические отношения с сотрудниками. Ведь когда что-то пойдет не так – а в таких случаях всегда что-то идет не так, – тебе потом приходится каждый день сталкиваться с этим человеком. Работать с ним бок о бок и выдавать результат.  
Он хотел поговорить с ней сразу, как только узнал про их роман. С Андерсоном говорить точно не имело смысла – этого самоуверенного типа никогда не удалось бы убедить, что дело может плохо закончиться. К тому же Андерсон был настолько толстокожим, что его совершенно не смутила бы перспектива встречаться с Салли каждый день на работе после того, как он разобьет ей сердце.  
Лестрейд подошел к ней, обнял за плечи и протянул бумажную салфетку, оставшуюся у него с обеда.  
\- Сочувствую, Салли.  
\- Он… он обещал. Он говорил, что уйдет от нее, и я ему ВЕРИЛА! Но он не уйдет. Он ведь даже не собирается, так? Какая же я идиотка, чертова кретинка!  
\- Ты не кретинка, просто… молодая еще.  
\- Не знаю. Я просто не знаю, что делать.  
Он дал ей поплакать еще несколько мгновений, после чего тихо ответил:  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, Салли. Просто понимаешь, что это причинит тебе боль.  
Она разрыдалась еще пуще, и тогда он обнял ее и второй рукой, давая в буквальном смысле поплакать у себя на плече. Он знал, что так будет – и считал, что для нее действительно лучше прекратить эти отношения сейчас. Но, утешая Салли, плачущую в его объятьях, он утешал и сам себя, воображая, как заедет Андерсону как следует кулаком в лицо.

2.  
\- Почему ты говоришь со мной об этом?  
\- А с кем мне еще об этом говорить?  
\- Ну не знаю. С кем угодно на этой планете.  
Он смотрел, как Шерлок сжимает челюсть, физически удерживая готовое сорваться с губ оскорбление. Что ж, может, разговор выйдет и не таким ужасным.  
\- Ты знаешь, что существует только один… человек, кроме тебя, с которым я могу об этом поговорить. Ты также знаешь, что этого не произойдет НИКОГДА. Я прошу – и, между прочим, вежливо прошу – тебя о помощи.  
\- Ты можешь просто спросить у Джона.  
\- Я не буду у него спрашивать.  
\- Потому что ты слишком гордый, чтобы признать, что не можешь разобраться самостоятельно, – или потому что боишься испортить вашу дружбу?  
Он буквально мог слышать, как Шерлок в ответ скрипит зубами. Глядя куда угодно, только не на Грега, детектив выдавил сквозь сжатые челюсти:  
\- Второе.  
\- Угу. Понятно. Так как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? Может, просто написать ему записку? "Ты любишь Шерлока Холмса? Поставь галочку напротив варианта: «да» или «нет»".  
\- Это не смешно! – взорвался Шерлок, вскакивая со стула и разворачиваясь к двери.  
\- О, да успокойся, невозможный ты тип! Мне не нужно писать записку, чтобы узнать. Мне даже спрашивать его не нужно.  
Шерлок повернулся обратно, все еще глядя куда-то в сторону.  
\- Это почему же?  
\- Потому что я и так знаю. Господи, да все знают.  
Шерлок открыл было рот, но Грег его оборвал:  
\- Все, включая самого Джона. Думаю, он просто ждет, когда же ты догадаешься.  
Шерлок наконец перевел на него взгляд. И Грег осознал, что впервые с момента их знакомства в этих глазах был страх.  
\- Откуда ты так точно это знаешь?  
\- Просто знаю. Тебе придется мне в этом довериться.  
Кивнув, Шерлок снова развернулся к двери, но, прежде чем ее открыть, пробормотал:  
\- Спасибо, Лестрейд.  
После этого дверь распахнулась, и Шерлок вылетел наружу – предположительно, на поиски Джона.  
Грег улыбнулся и даже хохотнул – неохотно высказанная благодарность оказалась приятным сюрпризом.  
\- Смелее, тигр! Удачи! – крикнул он в открытую дверь.

3.  
\- С ним все будет в порядке.  
Никакого ответа. Никакого намека, что его услышали. Только бесконечное качание маятника по коридору – одна рука на бедре, другая в волосах. В каждом движении – тревога и отчаяние.  
\- Шерлок, доктор сказал, с ним все будет в порядке. Можешь успокоиться.  
Опять ноль реакции.  
\- ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС!  
Шерлок наконец остановился и посмотрел на Грега, словно тот только что, прямо перед его носом, соткался из воздуха.  
\- Послушай, с Джоном все будет в порядке. Ты изводишься на пустом месте. Сядь, выпей кофе. Съешь пакетик чипсов. Когда ты вообще последний раз ел?  
\- Не знаю. Не важно. Я не голоден.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере сядь. У меня голова кружится от твоих расхаживаний туда-сюда.  
Шерлок расправил рубашку на груди и наконец уселся – на пару стульев подальше от Грега. Несколько мгновений он молча сидел, уставившись в пространство и скрестив руки на груди, – явно глубоко погруженный в свои мысли. Грег воспользовался тишиной, чтобы слегка расслабиться. Но только он откинул голову и закрыл глаза, как Шерлок вскочил с места и снова запустил руку в волосы.  
\- Я просто не понимаю, почему они меня туда не пускают?! И мне не нравится, как выглядит этот врач. Он спит с белобрысой медсестрой. Что, если они отвлекутся друг на друга? Так часто бывает, когда люди крутят романы…  
В этот момент Грег просто выключил его голос, вновь закрывая глаза. Ему предстояла очень долгая ночь.

4.  
\- Это же просто успокаивающие травы!  
\- Я знаю, миссис Хадсон. Вы не попадете из-за них в неприятности.  
\- Но зачем же все эти полицейские вломились в мою квартиру? Я думала, это из-за меня. – Похоже, она готова была вот-вот расплакаться.  
\- Они вломились к вам по ошибке, мэм. Они должны были попасть к Шерлоку. Вы ведь знаете, как это бывает.  
\- Знаю. Ну, я думала, что знаю, но ужасно испугалась.  
Он водил по ее спине легкими круговыми движениями, подталкивая к ярко-розовому мягкому креслу.  
\- Я понимаю – и прошу прощения. Послать кого-нибудь принести вам чай? Или, может, ваше успокоительное?  
Шерлок с Андерсоном наверху орали друг на друга, – и сразу после этого послышался грохот: судя по всему, разбилось что-то большое. Ему нужно было срочно оказаться на втором этаже.  
\- Ну что ж, если вы думаете, что все в порядке…  
\- Уверен. Все действительно в порядке. – Грег схватил одного из патрульных, болтавшегося в прихожей, и затолкал в квартиру – поухаживать за миссис Хадсон.  
\- Позаботьтесь о ней, пожалуйста, – бросил он через плечо, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
Добравшись почти до самого верха, он услышал голос квартирной хозяйки:  
\- Хотите что-нибудь к чаю, дорогуша? Вам не помешает немного набрать вес. Печенье со сливовым джемом будете?

5.  
\- Я убью его. И сделаю это так хитро, что вы никогда не выясните без его помощи, кто убийца. Вот только он будет уже слишком мертв, чтобы вам помочь, так что мне это дельце сойдет с рук.  
Этот парень как следует все обдумал, а? Ох, да о чем это он – ведь Джон живет не с кем-нибудь, а с Шерлоком Холмсом. Естественно, он не мог не думать об убийстве.  
\- С ним все будет в порядке. Ты ведь знаешь, какой он, Джон.  
\- Невыносимый? Невозможный? Тупой? Упертый? Невыносимый?  
\- Ты уже это говорил.  
\- Потому что он невыносимый в квадрате! Он невыносимый в миллионной степени! И как только он отсюда выйдет – я его убью. Без шуток.  
\- Ну, в таком случае вся вложенная тяжелая работа пойдет насмарку. И очень дорогой гардероб. Может, тебе стоит присесть? У меня голова кружится от твоих расхаживаний туда-сюда.  
Дежавю.  
Джон развернулся и сел – на пару стульев подальше от Грега. Несколько секунд он молчал, прихлебывая кофе. Грег потер глаза и лицо, пытаясь хоть немного взбодриться, и тут Джон вскочил на ноги. Подойдя к мусорному ведру, он бросил туда пустой стаканчик – со всей силы.  
\- Я просто не понимаю, почему они меня туда не пускают! В самом-то деле, я же врач!  
И он снова принялся ходить туда-сюда по коридору.  
Грег стукнул затылком о стену и подумал о том, что ему стоит потратиться на беруши.

+1  
Дверь в его кабинет открылась, и он поднял взгляд.  
\- Ты выглядишь ужасно.  
\- Ну спасибо тебе, – фыркнул Грег со смешком.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Ты выглядишь измученным.  
\- Наверное, это потому что я измученный.  
\- Вчера ты не пришел домой. И даже не позвонил, Грегори.  
\- Ой, вот только не надо читать мне нотации, Майкрофт. Ты знаешь, где я нахожусь каждую секунду в сутках. И тебе не нужно, чтобы я звонил сообщить, что застрял на работе.  
Майкрофт поигрывал зонтиком, крутя ручку. Грег рассеянно подумал, что так можно и дырку в ковре провертеть.  
\- Ты мог бы позвонить Шерлоку. Ты совсем извелся с этим делом – не понимаю, почему не попросить помощи?  
\- Я попросил. Он сказал, чтобы я засунул свою просьбу куда подальше. Ему неинтересно. Так что – это дело на мне. И это нормально, знаешь ли. Раньше я как-то и без Шерлока Холмса справлялся.  
Майкрофт откликнулся со вздохом:  
\- Я знаю, Грегори. Я не хотел намекать на то, что сомневаюсь в твоих способностях. Просто у меня есть личные причины желать, чтобы ты разобрался с этим делом. Как можно быстрее.  
Грег с улыбкой скользнул взглядом по длинным ногам в пошитых на заказ брюках.  
\- И какие же это причины? Чувствуешь себя слегка одиноко в большом старом доме?  
Уж кому-кому, а Грегу это чувство было прекрасно знакомо – это ему обычно приходилось ночевать в одиночестве, пока Майкрофт был занят тем, что правил миром.  
\- Конечно, нет. Но нам нужно поменять три лампочки – и к тому же туалет на втором этаже издает странные звуки.  
Лестрейд в ответ расхохотался. Не то чтобы это было ужасно смешно – просто юмор застал его врасплох: Майкрофт не очень часто шутил.  
Отсмеявшись, он предложил:  
\- Ну, я могу одолжить тебе свой фонарик. И дать номер хорошего сантехника. Уж извини – я слишком устал, чтобы придумать хорошую шутку насчет того, что тебе нужно почистить твои трубы.  
\- И на том спасибо. Рад, что твоя усталость обернулась хоть чем-то хорошим. Кстати, об усталости. Ты сегодня домой собираешься?  
\- Да должен бы – только не знаю, во сколько получится выбраться отсюда.  
Майкрофту ответ явно не понравился.  
\- А ты... ты не будешь очень сильно возражать, если я взгляну на папку с делом, Грегори?  
\- Что?  
\- Я предлагаю свои услуги. Возможно, я и не единственный консультирующий детектив в мире, но я знаком с его методами. Вообще-то, я научил его этим методам.  
Грег, сморгнув, молча уставился на него. Как правило, Майкрофт вообще отказывался признавать его работу. Наверное, ему не нравилось думать о связанных с ней опасностях – не нравилось волноваться о том, что может случиться, когда ты замужем за полицейским.  
\- Ну конечно – конечно, ты прав. Тебе не нужна моя помощь. Извини, что предложил. Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я не верю в твои спо…  
\- Я буду тебе благодарен. Я правда буду благодарен, если ты взглянешь на дело, Майкрофт. Я тоже по тебе скучаю.  
Майкрофт в ответ одарил его еле заметной понимающей улыбкой, схватил стул и подвинул, чтобы сесть рядом с Грегори.  
Устроившись за стол, он вытащил телефон и набрал короткое сообщение.  
\- Пишешь ассистентке, что не можешь сегодня быть посредником в мирных переговорах на Среднем Востоке?  
\- Ха-ха. Вообще-то я сообщил Персефоне, что она может принести еду, которую я захватил для нас.  
\- Ты заранее принес еду? Откуда ты знал, что я…  
\- Я же сказал тебе, Грегори, – перебил его Майкрофт. – Это я научил его всему, что он знает. А теперь дай мне посмотреть фотографии двора первого участка. Мне нужно знать, растет ли в северо-восточном углу береза.  
Грег улыбнулся, передал фотографии и расслабился – впервые за три дня.


End file.
